Runaway, Runaway
by LukeorMarch
Summary: *Title subject to change*  Finn always minded a no strings-attached policy, but why is it so different with Puck?  And why does Puck start questioning his sexuality? With Finn, his best friend of all things?  Sorry for bad summary. The story is better.
1. Prologue: Gay Friends with Benefits?

A/N: So if you read the previous story I just posted, then you'll know what this is about. Heads up, the way this is set up is that the past or most flashback might have their own little mini-chapters (so yeah they will be like 500 words or so) unless I deem them EXTREMELY important to the story that it needs to be addressed ASAP.

Either way the past (or prequel basically) is having its own story in the first place so don't worry. Most things will be explained in detail.

If you have any questions then please place them in your reviews (along with how you felt about the story) or PM me. I'm on here everyday (for right now) so you want a new friend then I'm right here waiting lol.

Now on to the what ships this is and how AU and OOC this is.

AU: Finn's more of a rocker nowadays and start being more rebellious, and Puck worries for him. Can they and their friends and family members survive this?

OOC: Finn and Kurt are blood brothers, thus Kurt never had a crush on him. Blaine never got attacked and was rarely bullied so he met Kurt without most of that baggage. Dave made sure he didn't take his "anger" out on Kurt, so he is way much happier. Other things will be explained as the story progresses.

Main Pairing/Ship: Pinn (Noah x Finn)

Other possible pairings: Klaine ( Kurt x Blaine), Seofsky (Sebastian x Dave), and other will be hinted at/implied towards the progression of the story.

With that, let's start! Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>I just wanna scream and lost control<em>

_Throw my hands up and let it go_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah~_

Finn Hudson did drugs. Simple as that. He has a bunch of friends to do it with too, considering that they in Washington of places, a West Coast state. Not much can be said. Though there were quite a few things on his mind:

1. He wasn't _in love _with Rachel anymore.

2. He wasn't as dumb as everyone thought (when it came to emotions that is).

3. He preferred guys over girls.

Reason why? Because guys knew how to have sex, have a good time, not develop feelings, and how to fuck. Of course he always used a condom (to be safe) but other than that, boundaries were never crossed with him. He loved it like that and intended to keep it that way. Well up until two seconds ago...

* * *

><p>Puck was feeling very weird this morning. It was his senior year in high school, and he has yet to do two things.<p>

1. Bang a hot teacher.

2. Experience everything sexually.

Yes, that means he wants to experiment. Yes, he was bi-curious. Just leave him alone, he's confused as fuck as well.

_Don't worry Noah, it's just a phase. It doesn't mean anything. it just means you're being insecure._

Somehow, his conscience (the inner voice in his head the internet called it) always seems to want to comfort him, say his real name, and sound just like Rachel for some odd reason.

Shut up, he told himself. Too bad the damn thing just _had to be right. _

_Now who do you think can help us with it? Certainly not Kurt, he's dating Blaine and they probably don't want a menage a trois with you of all people. They probably wouldn't believe in you either._

_Then who else I am suppose to pick? Not's like we have a magic wand here or anything._

_Umm who else? Finn. He's bi._

_Rachel...how do you know of this? He hasn't said anything about that. _

_Look at what's he's been wearing for the past few years? And besides I have a gaydar that runs smoother than a river._

Puck pauses and thinks about it. Yeah Finn has been acting differently since middle school, and high school he got even...not weirder, but more out there, per say.

_Not to ruin your good train of thought, but have you seen wear his eyes been? He's been checking out more than just girls. _

_Oh yeah, since when?_

_Since that boy Sam and Dave came around here. _

Hmmm...he was paying attention to more guys recently. "Oh wait, that reminds me, he started hanging around Klaine more often (they call Kurt and Blaine that since they're a couple and all that)." He says aloud because he doesn't care if someone hears him, even if his sister and mom are both long gone by now.

Shit. The signs are pointing towards he isn't all that straight as he thought he was. He might as well go and ask him. "Thanks for the help...what should I call you instead of Rachel? Because that'll be weird if I accidently say something aloud and it was meant only for you..."

_Hmm...call me Becca. Short for Rebecca, but you get why I say only Becca, right?_

_"Right..._anyway thanks for that. Now shut up."

_Only you Noah, only you. _

"Damn straight."

* * *

><p>Finn was just in his bed thinking with himself, and occasionally the inner voice in his head (Quinn calls it a conscience he thinks) popped in with some thoughts of its own. Though his was so weird considering it sounded like Kurt's voice...<p>

_If it weren't for me keeping you in check, then would've been...long gone. You know what I mean, right?_

"Yes I know. Sometimes I take you for granted...so now I'm going to call you Granted instead of Kurt."

_ I know why you will call me something else instead of Kurt but Granted? Really?_

"Don't get sassy on me now." I'm talking aloud since it's easier like that and besides, no one else is around, right?

_Whatever you say...and hey it looks like Puck is coming around the corner. Just look at his muscles, why don't you?_

Oh god, Granted is awesome with the advice, but he's about as horny and slutty when he wants to be.

_Like you can talk. Remember the many boners you got from Rachel?_

At least I didn't try and fuck her, he thought as Puck came knocking on the door. He hears his Mom open it, even though she already knew Finn probably saw him through his window since his room is located closest to the front door.

"Hi Puck. Nice to see you."

"Wow, you actually got my name right. I'm getting more impressed by you. Is Finn in his room by any chance?"

"Yes. He's finally in for once, instead of partying. Go on and mess with him a bit, and your charms have yet to woo me Puckerman."

"Darn. Oh well, it was worth a shot. And thanks Mrs. Hudson, I'll think I'll wake my boy up."

_She said mess with him, hehe._

Why must you be such an whore, Finn mentally said as Puck came through the door, looking particularly nervous.

"What's up, Finnegan?"

"Nothing much. You on the other hand, look pretty damn nervous. Just sit instead of looking like a mohawk in headlights."

"Haha very funny." Puck sat down. "Can I...ask you something?"

Finn hesitated. 'Did he know? Shit, I thought I covered it up pretty well.'

_You did start hanging around Kurt and Blaine alot, so it wasn't that hard to discover._

Granted...shut the fuck up. "Go ahead and shoot."

"Do you think...we can like experiment together? Because I might be...bi or pan. Whatever, I'm just confused and you're the only person I think I can consolidate with..."

Finn dropped any thought on being outed and looked at Puck.

He...wants..to have sex with me?

_You heard him loud and clear. He certainly does._

"It's not what you are thinking. I don't want sex...just play around like BJs and other things..."

Finn stares at him with an unreadable, blank face on. His mouth was hanging slightly open.

Puck starts to leave. "I knew that was too much. I'm sorry I'll just-"

Before he finishes, Finn got up and grabbed Puck's arm. He spins him around and brings close enough that he feel Puck's heart pounding and warm breath.

With a husky voice that seemed to come out of nowhere he whispers in his ear "I don't mind."

They start closing the gap slowly until their noses bumped into each other, and then Finn closes the gap by landing a kiss on his lips.

And all of a sudden, all his worries go away and all he can start thinking of is "Puck."

* * *

><p>I got you guys and girls with that cliffhanger, didn't I? Oh well, just know that Finn is definitely confused about this, albeit reason why he says he wasn't confused about the boundaries of "no strings attached" until like after his kissed Noah.<p>

So basically after this, I'm thinking of keeping it first person for the most part, so I'll tell you when the PoV has changed during the course of the chapter. It'll change to third person again eventually.

You're just going to have to wait and see hmmm? ;)

And this concludes the first chapter. Just introducing it. No Angst or Smut yet, but expect some soon. Probably next chapter. I'm just going with how my brain flows with this. Until then, _au revoir~_

Luke/March


	2. Chapter 1: Feeling Each Other

A/N: Umm hi there. Sorry to keep you guys waiting~ I didn't get any reviews so I wasn't exactly in a rush to get it all typed + school and the holidays came about and well...I won't get all into it. It's nothing much ^_^". Anyway, let's just start shall we?

Pairing: Pinn/Fuck (Noah x Finn)

Date: January 8, 2012

* * *

><p><em>Puck's Point of View<em>

Wow, I kissed Finn. My best friend. And guess what?

It felt fucking fantastic.

Like freaking fireworks were shooting off. It almost felt better than cumming.

Almost.

We kissed for like another five seconds which in all honesty, felt like an eternity. We disconnected our lips for a few moments and just stared at each other, blinking occasionally. His eyes nearly looked like a caramel color in the sun. His eyelashes made those eyes pop out even more.

What I didn't realize is that we somehow distanced ourselves after the kiss. And here's where (for me) it got even better.

In a blink of an eye, we got close to each other again after realizing we separated. We kept moving towards each other till we felt each other's breath.

I looked at him with uncertainty. He looked back with the same gleam of uncertainty in his eyes. We stood their even more, nearly wrapped up on how our breaths felt like, smelled like. I think we even sensed each other's heart beat synchronize. Then everything else fell into place.

Finn spoke in barely a whisper, "Can I..." as he grabbed my chin, nearly feeling our lips getting even closer.

I answered it with the best way possibly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was soft and chaste as first, until Finn straddled me and put his hands on my waist, gripping my hips. He bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I allowed him it almost immediately, A stifle moan came from both of us as we continued into this blissfulness.

* * *

><p>Much to our dismay, we had to stop for air. As we panted, trying to even our breathes, I finally spoke up.<p>

"Umm...Wow...that was..."

"Good?"

"Great. Fucking blew my mind." We both laughed and Finn blushed a little.

We eventually unhooked from each other and sat down on his bed. We somehow looked for each other's hand. We found them, and as our finger entwined, We both felt a jolt or spark of some sort.

_If you two don't at least cuddle, I will personally sing every show tune known to man._

"Shut up Rach...". Oh crap, did I just say that out loud?

"What...did you just say Rachel?" As he says that, he looks at me with those sad eyes. After that, I can't help but to make sure I never seen them look so hurt ever again.

"Umm...well you see...Do you know about the inner voice in your head?"

Finn looks at me with understanding eyes. "Yeah it's called a conscience. Why?"

I answered with a stifle laugh, "Well mine's sound like Berry so that's why I said her name."

"Oh." Finn says that and nods his head, a gesture that everyone knows when Finn finally gets what's happening.

Then he has a devious smile that nearly rivals mine. He gets close to my ear and whisper seductively, "Well what does she wants us to do?"

Taken by surprise at that Finn somehow knows that she asked us to do something, I blush slightly.

"Well she kind of just wants us to cuddle, or she's going to sing all these show tunes in my head."

Finn chuckles. "Figures she didn't ask for a grinding session or anything graphic like that." He moves his hips around suggestively and my hand brushes his crotch.

Holy fuck. He's about as hard as I am.

He snaps me out of my train of thought. "Well, we might as well do what she says. Knowing her, she'll live up to that threat."

He pushes us down onto his bed and I instinctively crawl towards him. We bundle up towards each other, and we just stay in the bed, just like that.

* * *

><p>We eventually got to feeling up each other as seconds turn into minutes and into hours. We finally look at a clock and I realize we been at this for 3 hours. We've been feelings each other's heartbeat, warm breath, sensitive area which makes us hard as hell. We decided to leave it at that, wanting to take it slow (like we are in a actual relationship heh). I get up noticing the sun isn't quite as shining as it was before.<p>

I grabbed my shirt (somehow it had been taken off and thrown onto the floor in the 3-hour feel up each other sessions). It felt a little big for some reason, but I decided not to think too much into about it.

As I leave his bedroom door I call out, "See you later dude. I'll probably text you late tonight."

"Oh. Okay later dude."

* * *

><p>I leave it at that, feeling happy as I can be. I walked home, seeing as how it was only a five minute walk from here.<p>

Though as soon as I looked in the mirror when I got in the room I realize one _very_ important thing.

I grabbed Finn's shirt. Holy fuck I'm going to be hard as rocks for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, the characters were very OOC, but this is an AU so expect that a lot. Though I did tend to keep Puck's language/slang terminology in there at certain points (especially at the end).

Anyway, please leave a review so I can know how you feel about this. This took me a while to write, considering the muse just seemed to want to come and go whenever it feels like it.

Chapter 3 hasn't been typed/written yet, though luckily I do have most of it planned out in my head. Whether it has smut in it or not, depends on whether the muse wants that or not. I just go with the flow.

Anyway, enough rambling. Review, favorite, alert and all that other awesome stuff and I'll see you later. Bye~

Luke/March


	3. Chapter 2: Kids and Almost Phone Sex

Hey guys, sorry for making you wait 2 weeks for this chapter. Life got busy plus even though I had most of this already planned out in my head, I didn't type it.

But that was either…

I didn't want to get caught writing this or….

I got extremely lazy somehow or….

Personal problems.

Yes. Somehow the holidays got me to delay writing this so without further ado, I present Chapter 3 of Runaway…Run-Run-Runaway. Enjoy ;)

Pairing: Pinn (Noah x Finn)

This Chapter's PoV: Finn

Warning: Puck and Finn are having sexual interaction as kids so it's shota. Just giving ya an heads up so you can avoid it if need be.

* * *

><p>Wow. That was umm…intense I suppose…<p>

_Intense Finn? Really? I'm amazed at your choice of words. _

"Shut up Inner Voice…." I say out loud since no one's really close enough to hear….

I look at my clock…it's 7:00 now. It's been an hour since Puck left.

I pick the shirt off my ground since I might as well put it on before anyone comes home. As I put it on though, it seems a bit-tight fitting even for my own shirts nowadays. I look at the mirror and then realize something….

This…

is Puck's shirt. Holy sh-

-phones rings- Argh, now I can't even get off.

I press the answer button, not looking at who called. That's when I really realized I'm screwed.

* * *

><p>"Hello…Finn you there?"<p>

"Umm yeah, I'm here."

"Good I thought you've died considering you seemed so silent. Anyway I have a bit of a problem…."

I stifle a groan, not trying to sound horny I say, "You mean about switching shirts? Don't worry, yours look hotter anyway."

So much for trying to not sound horny, I facepalmed at wondering what told me to say such a stupid thing.

"So I'm not the only one that's not horny here. Been hard as rocks over here for the past hour not trying to touch myself without _you_."

**I'm fucked. So fucked.**

"Finn, remember back when were 10 and we were just goofing off, touching each other without a care in the world?"

I slowly unzip my pants and shift to get more comfortable with the boner I have.

"Yeah." I breathed out raggedly.

I hear a silent moan coming from the other line. Puck speaks up again.

"Remember we got a bit curious about down there?"

My breath quickens. "Yeah. Why are you asking all of this?"

"Just stay with me here dude. Remember when we fell on the ground and we landed side by side. Then I..."

"Holy fuck. Let me finish. We asked each other some weird questions, didn't we?"

"Haha, true."

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback, 3rd Person PoV*<em>

_'Hey Finn?'_

_'Yeah Noah, what's up'_

_They were lying on their back facing each other in the grass. The wind was barely blowing, only picking up every now and then._

_'Have you ever...kissed someone?' He blushes slightly. _

_'No...my mom said save my first kiss for someone special.'_

_'But aren't I someone special to you?' He looks slightly sad._

_Being as how Finn is the ever optimistic person he looks at Noah, 'You're my best friend, so yeah you're special.'_

_'So...do you want to kiss?'_

_'Sure, why not?' Finn closes his eyes and shifts closer to Noah. Noah gets closer and closes the distance and places his lips on Finn. It's soft and clumsy at first since its each other first kiss, but they both eventually adapt. They grab each others hips and pull even closer. Though it is short-lived since they have to breathe eventually._

_'Wow.' They both say at the same._

_'Hey..you know how they say animals just follows their instincts?' Finn asks._

_'You mean like on the Animal Planet? Yeah, why?'_

_'Let's just follow that. We're about the same as any other animal, right?'_

_'Right.'_

_They lock lips again and start going deeper into the kiss. Finn nibbles on Noah's lips, and he lets him instantly enter his mouth. Saliva flies everwhere as they get my heated and sloppy. Somehow their shirts are thrown into the grass and continue to make out..._

_*End Flashback, Goes back to Finn's PoV*_

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Fuck.<strong> _Puck I want you over here so badly right now."

I don't know what happened, but over the course of the storytelling, me and Puck had started having phone sex. Our clothes were shed and in various places. I was jerking off obscenely, not even caring when I thought I heard someone come in a minute ago in the house.

"Uhhhh...Finn can we meet up now?"

I laughed at how impatient he's gotten when he's all fired up. "Sorry it's a bit late. Besides, do you really want to cum because of phone sex, with a _guy _of all things?"

"I'm the Puckster. Hell no, and besides, the last time we came together like was by each other...so let's just wait I guess."

"Good. Until then, no jerking off. We need to be at our best. Bye." I moan softly, because just thinking about it makes me want to do it******_now._**

"...peace dude." We hang up, both knowing in a few days, holding it all in will have the maximum effect. Seriously, when Rachel was tutoring me, she taught me all these awesome words.

_Oh you, Finn. You won't be able to form a letter after what's going to happen with Puck, aren't you._

"For once, I might agree with you. Now goodnight, we'll need the rest if we want to catch us a Puck."

_Night~ _

* * *

><p>Seriously, for some reason it was hard to type this chapter. I want to slap myself for delaying it. Anyway, yeah that's it for me.<p>

Also if you want the shota scene, then don't worry, I'll write a more detailed version of it on the one-shot I've originally posted that's supposed to describe what happens in the character's past.

Anyway, I'm out. Oh and be warned next chapter, it will be from a complete different person's point of view.

P.S Be on the lookout for a new story soon. It popped in my head recently so expect in within the next couple of days. Bye~

~Luke/March


	4. Ch 3: Kurt's Plan and Finn's Aloofness

You all probably been wondering where I have been the past month. I've been busy to say that's the least. The muse was fading in and out. I was trying to get another written down before the idea fades away and all that other crap. Yeah...

Also life took an extreme turmoil. I'm making decisions that can affect me and everyone else around me. Yeah life sucks, but I'm still going to give this to you.

In case you didn't watch Glee Winter Finale Tuesday, then you probably are still wondering what this is all about. I was going to update that day but holy shit...that episode had me crying on my bed. I felt hollow afterwards. I basically had an trigger to what happened. No I will not spoil it, and be warned: That episode is not for the weak-hearted.

Back to the point: I was triggered, woke up the next morning with an headache, slept it off. I feel better now in case you ask, but I just wasn't in the right mindset to type the next chapter for this story till now. Feeling much better, so don't worry.

With that long-ass Author's Note, let's begin ;D

Pairing: Pinn/Fuck (Noah x Finn)

Character's PoV: Kurt's.

Date: February 24, 2012

PS. It meant to be a certain couple's PoV, but then my muse decided to do something else for that couple. She'll hint at it in the chapter, and he'll give you more details in the ending A/N.

PSS. I will shorten each chapter title like "Ch #" from now on to fit more words in there. Just an heads up :D

* * *

><p><em>*Kurt's Point of View*<em>

Honestly, I must have been dumb not to see this. I mean I'm **Kurt Hummel for Christ's sake. **I have the awesome "gaydar". Shit, I'm the one who has a boyfriend. So how the hell did I not see this coming at all?

Puck and Finn are together.

'Well..' I thought, 'if they aren't, they are definitely doing some sort of hooking up or how else would he walk out looking so flustered and with my brother's shirt on. I'll leave it be for now.' Then a devious smirk came across my face. 'Doesn't mean I can't ask a few simple things or at least hang out with him.'

I saunter up to my brother's do and knock. Surprisingly, I hear a very clear "Come in, it's unlocked. And no I'm not naked."

Oh Finn. That'll be the _least of your problems _when I'm done with you.

I come in and Finn looks perfectly normal. What the-

"Kurt, you're staring. I know what happens when you do that. What are you thinking about?"

I blink, not realizing I had started spacing out and gave his attention back to Finn. "Well let me put it bluntly: Did you do anything...with Puck?"

Finn actually didn't even show emotion as he said his answer, "Nope. We talking a bit about thing, and no it's very personal to him so you can't know..."

"Oh Finn, you can't possibly bluff for long." I just need to bluff like I was actually listening when in all honesty, I didn't hear a thing which was weird considering they usually erupt over the xbox and the other guys on the headsets.

"Kurt...you're being nosy again. We didn't do anything and that's the end of this." He looks frustrated, and normally I would press on, but something tells me I'm certainly not going to get anything.

"Alright then. I'll call you up when dinner's ready, okay?" I see him briefly nod before he lays on his back and stares at the ceiling.

I leave, surely confused, maybe a little bit frustrated, and maybe a bit curious onto what's happening. We'll see how it goes.

_Two Hours Later_

I hear the front door open again. It's Dad...and Carole. At the same time? I only know what that means...ugh.

Mental visual disturbances, get out of my head now please.

"Hey kid what are you up to/Hello Kurt, how are you doing?" I hear the happiness in their voice that matches of shit-eating grins.

Honestly Finn, you could have at least given me that smile, I thought upon that frowning, but put the mask back on as to not look so suspicious.

"Nothing. I was just bored mostly since I finished all my homework. I'm off to Blaine house now."

"Alright, but don't come back with-" I stop Carole abruptly, "That was only ONCE. And you saw how frustrated I was all that week."

That's a long story to explain. "Just kidding, but make sure you hide them as to not disturb your brother. He got jealous last time, remember?"

I remember clear as fucking crystal. "Yep, I'm leaving. Bye, love you two."

"We love you too." I hear my dad say as I exit out our house. Man, Blaine will never here the end of this. I wonder how everyone else will react to this.

Especially Sebastian and Dave. Oh god that's a _whole other story on its own. _

Well I guess I'll find out soon enough, considering the rumors will fly like mad.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter guys, I just couldn't do it.<p>

My muse was on and off about this. I swear I will make it up to you guys sooner or later.

Also there will be a side story to this, but it will come after this story is mostly finished posting on here.

Eos~, Luke/March

PS - If the story is moving too fast, then I'll slow it down. Just tell me in the review section.


	5. Ch 4: Alem and Wycleim

God I suck at updating.

Anyway, I am just going straight into the story.

Love you guys, March.

Warnings: Drinking and mentions of suicide and self-harm.

Character PoV: Alem/Wycleim (Original Character)

* * *

><p>For his PoV: Alem will be talking like that, and <em>Wycleim (conscience) will be talking like this.<em>

What kind of stupid party is this?

_The kind you go to when you are extremely bored. And possibly- _

Shut the hell up, conscience.

*phones rings* "Hello?" "Hey dude, are you there yet? We need you really badly for this party because things have been getting kind of weird lately..." I could here Finn's alarm immediately. I became his new best friend ever since he started cutting. I think he stopped, though I am pretty sure is still wearing clothes that seem different to his family's morals and all the other crap.

"Ginger Ale...say something. You are being awfully quiet dammit. Dude, come on, I told you HE'S here and I need your help...and advice..." I sighed, looking at my phone. "What the hell would you do without me, Finny D?" I asked already half-way there.

My walking speed was incredible* for a human being so I usually was able to walk quite a mile, even Seattle to...whatever city is close by within a mile. "Okay, well teleport your ass here quick. Thanks...love you dude." I sighed and laughed again. "Love you too Finn..." I hung up and then waited for it...3...2...1...

_The things you do for your friends. Seriously...it's fucking ridiculous._

"You have a good point Wy." Speaking out loud didn't bother me much since I knew most people wouldn't walk out like this at 10 o'clock at night. Shit, I need to hurry up or else both of my friends are going to kill me.

You see...I became friends with Finn back in middle school after he started acting much more different. Oh and then Puck became friends with me, after wondering what's wrong with Finn.

I couldn't answer Puck that, since that would expose Finn. But at the same time, I can't really help Finn either since he won't tell me anything. All I know is, he might be doing drugs, or even...yeah I am not thinking about that.

Meanwhile, I can't talk...I've been to the extreme before.

_Yeah and nearly-_

"Hush, Wycleim. Damn you intervene in my thoughts so many times already today, it's not even funny."

_But I am your thoughts. Duh, you idiot. _

"I. Will. Kill. You. If you. Don't shut. The Fuck Up." He got quiet like that thankfully.

I eventually arrived at whoever's beer party house and Santana opened the door for me. "Hey, sexy. Ready to party?" She left that sentence hanging, obviously implying something else.

"Yes, but not with you. Although, you can dance and sing with me." I went in and went upstairs to put my jacket on the guest room bed. I realized that it's never been used, which mean this dude cleans up good.

I ran back downstairs and nearly collided with Puck. Oh shit.

"Dude, finally. I can get drunk without worrying about my dumb ass harassing anyone."

"Of course, you dolt. Now go back downstairs." He obeyed and we went downstairs and started to socialize. Santana started immediately trying to grind on me, until Brittany came in that is.

She eventually wanted both of us to dance with her, and I was fine with that until...

"GINGER ALE." Finn called me out and I was in the middle of grinding on Brittany.

"I'm a bit- whoa dude." Finn looked so drunk, but still stable enough to walk and understand what was going on.

"What's up dude, you found something?" I asked him. "Yeah, it's out back. It's someone that wants to see you." Well I guess it can't be too bad.

_Dude, I have a bad feeling about this. _

I ignored Wy and just moved straight ahead into the backyard and then I saw her.

Ilarie. "What are...you moved to Ohio a long time ago. Where did you-"

"Get your drunk friend off of me please." She pointed to Finn. "Okay, but we need to talk, okay?" I looked at her wondering if she was just going to disappear on me again. "Okay..." She turned around and stared blankly into the sky.

"Hehe, Alem. Can we go outside?" I shook my head. "We already are." Finn shook his head and re-stated what he meant. "I meant where Noah is." Oh. Well then. I grabbed his hand and pushed him through the crowd, holding his arm the whole time.

"Go lover boy, go~" I heard Santana call out. "But San, I thought they were a dolphin." Brittany said in her usual mindset of analogies. I rolled my eyes and moved towards the front doors, then stopped. "Why the hell would they be-" I felt a push of air and me and Finn went tumbling together through the entrance. "Shit..." I said rubbing my head. I let go of Finn and walked over to Puck.

"Hey, mind if I have a puff?" Finn walked up to Puck. He shrugged and passed the cigarette to Finn. "Sure...so when are we gonna-" He immediately was attacked by Finn's lips. No offense but I certainly didn't want to see anyone, especially my best friends, make out _with each of all things._

_Uh-huh. You hypocrite. _

I couldn't be a hypocrite if I haven't even kissed anyone before though, right? I said to Wycleim inside of my head.

I went through back through the door (that was still open, man people don't pay attention) grabbed my jacket from upstairs, and raced back outside to my sister (my cousin, but she was like a sibling to me a long time ago).

"Ilarie, what are you doing here?"

"There's something you must do. Follow me." She walked away, and hopped over the fence. The hell?

I ran and struggled up until she pulled me over. And I landed on my butt. "Ouch you could have been more care-"

She pressed her hand towards my forehead and whispered, "Sleep. My dear brother." And I passed out.

_Well, it's starting, my dear friend. Good luck. _That's all I heard before I passed out. Hopefully Finn and Puck will be...okay...fuck.

* * *

><p>Omg I am sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense.<p>

Don't worry, while that happened, Pinn was talking about things, so I will focus back on them next chapter.

I wanted to post this because another story that will be posted soon will involve Ilarie and this guys, Alem. Wycleim is not exactly who he is either, so don't worry.

And I mean by posted soon as in as soon as most of either this story, or my werewolf fanfiction is written.

SO YES YOU GUYS GOT TWO UPDATES, ONCE FOR EACH STORY TODAY. I pressed myself...

Fuck okay, this took an whole week compared to that other update, but still. Okay I am rambling peace~

Muse: You. Are. An Dimwit.

Me: Stfu Muse. You weren't any help.

Eos, Luke/March~


End file.
